The following discussion of the prior art is intended to place the invention in an appropriate context and to allow the unique characteristics and advantages of it to be more fully understood. However, any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an express or implied admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Historically, some gaming activities have been used as a vehicle for collecting funds for application against causes, including the likes of public works, charities, sporting teams, and the arts. In general terms, players provide entry fees in consideration for participation in the gaming activity, and those entry fees are used in part to fun a cause supported by the gaming operator. A simple example is a charitable gaming activity, such as a charity raffle, where the purpose of the gaming activity is to collect funds for a particular cause (as opposed to being conducted for the generation of profits on the part of an administrator).